Light at the end of the Tunnel
by Vanished In A Reverie
Summary: After leaving my creator, I had nowhere to go. I was all alone. Only once will I get the chance to revive myelf, and here it is. My name is Jasper and this is my story of how I became a Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Right now, I was miserable.

The harsh wind was blowing in my face and everything around me was covered in a black sheet of darkness.

My friends and creator were gone, their parting words insulting my lust for civility and harmony amongst humans.

The good feelings that I bore towards the world were gone and gone forever.

I had no expectations of my future.

Why was I still here?

I felt as though the tunnel that I was in was lasting forever.

Though somewhere, there was a light at the end of that tunnel…….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Words cannot express how I felt tonight. Basically, I was pretty much beyond repair."

Depressing thoughts clouded my head as I trudged towards an old group of shops. My senses weren't alert and my burning thirst for once did not get the better of me. I was good at controlling other people's emotion, but not my own and I felt the urge to lash out and destroy everything within seeing distance. I could feel every emotion around me, and it was all hate. This was because I had made it so. The world was angry and so was I.

An old diner seemed fit to my needs as I entered. The rush of feelings gave me emotional whiplash and almost through me back outside. Everyone else was too absorbed in their own conversations to notice me – a pale, depressed figure, though I tried to stay inconspicuous, just in case. A number of waiters rushed to and fro, taking orders and serving meals and a few children sat by the fire, hugging their blankets and chattering loudly. This place looked friendly, like everyone in here was happy to be together, sheltering from the cold.

I turned away and faced the counter. It took me only a second to notice a beautiful figure sitting patiently on a barstool. She had spiky black hair and a brown fur coat in her arms. She seemed absorbed in her thoughts, as her face showed signs that her mind was far away. Though suddenly, her head snapped around looked straight at me. With sudden movement she hopped off the stool and skipped gracefully towards me, her beautiful eyes softly looking into mine.

Should I attack? Who was she?

Wait, she was smiling.

Suddenly, I felt a million emotions all at once. Though mostly love and adoration. It was overwhelming. I knew, as soon as I saw her, that she was the one, the one that I have been searching for, but not knowing it.

With a voice like ringing bells she said, "You've kept me waiting a long time". (Eclipse reference)

I was absolutely shocked and almost collapsed, but composed myself, bowed my head and answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am". (Eclipse ref)

She grabbed my hand and her touch made me happy and hopeful, like never before.

"Let's go", she whispered and pulled me towards the door. "I know just the place where we can go and the person we should see. We will be there soon. By the way, my name is Alice, Jasper".

I stared at her as we approached a large, beautiful house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I gasped at the sight of this place – it was massive! The few exterior walls were painted a dull red colour, though most of the house was shaded windows. Alice shivered with excitement and accelerated, until I was forced to be running at full speed. As we got closer I noticed intricate carvings around the small door, which provided the perfect balance between modern and classic.

A path of clean, white stones led up to the front veranda and some stone steps followed up to the door. We reached the door and Alice stood still, inhaled loudly and regained that misty look on her face.

"Knock now", Alice whispered awaking again.

I knocked softly on the door and waited. I looked at Alice again. She was a vampire, just like me, and she new that we were meant to be together. She hadn't mentioned it, as I had only known her for a while, but I knew only a special kind of love it would have taken to wait for me for so long. She was so beautiful…..and petite. Her joyous smile warmed me to the core of my heart, as we waited in the cold for someone who could help us begin our lives again.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a pale, handsome vampire appeared gesturing for us to enter. We were too eager to start the meeting that we did not notice another four vampires looking at us from various places in the room.

We sat down on a pale blue couch with pillows, as the male seated himself on the chair in front of us.

"Hello, Carlisle. I'm Alice and this is Jasper. I just found him tonight, but…." She did not know how to say it without making me awkward or uncomfortable, but Carlisle nodded understandingly. Then we noticed the others.

"Hey Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, I was looking forward to meeting you!" She giggled, while they stared in shock, but continued on.

"Now Carlisle, I know you're a doctor at the hospital and that you have plenty of space in this house so………..I was, I mean, we were wondering which room we could have. I know that you'll give us the one near the north window, but I just wanted to check."

"Sure, go ahead. But I want to know who you are, first." Carlisle said smoothly.

"I'm Alice, and I don't know how I was changed. I can see the future, though my visions are only subjective, and can change with any change of decision. I only drink animal-blood, and would like to be part of this family as I know that we will all be great friends. Anyway, a while ago I saw Jasper and I escaping together and coming here. I decided to find him, which I did, and now we are here. He is a human-blood drinker, but will change. He has had a horrific past, and maybe he'll tell you about it. No need to tell me about yours, I already know, but can we get settled now?"

"Of course, off you go, I will be down here." Carlisle answered.

With that, Alice yanked me off the couch and we made our way up the stairs.

Our room was beautiful. It had a window facing a dense wood and a cool breeze found its way through the windows. Although the room was a guest room, it was slightly dusty, though it would soon be grand.

Alice sat down softly on the chair and looked at me expectantly, but I didn't know what to say. Instead, I just pulled her into a big hug and looked outside. A million thoughts churned through me head and I felt almost queasy remembering all that had happened in the past few days.

Then, our thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Without waiting for recognition, the boy named Edward opened the door swiftly and stared at me. I could not feel his emotions as they were running to fast.

"Edward", Alice whispered gently.

**A/N Hey guys! Please REVIEW! This is my first fan fiction and I don't know whether to continue it or not. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
